


父

by xiaohouerdai



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohouerdai/pseuds/xiaohouerdai
Summary: 一点敦威治恐怖事件的迷幻同人，我只是试图用自己下三滥的文笔证明当代同人女所好事物渐趋同质化。说人话：是个父子我都能磕。胡言乱语严重，人外神祇等人格化严重，克风几乎无，ooc高到被米戈追杀。不要在意太多细节，内容有bug是很正常的，毕竟我最近在打空洞骑士【一词多义梗扣钱名字是我随便捏的，随机名字生成欧耶。嗷三标题乱起的，不想好好想标题，文都是随便乱写的要什么标题。请神仙们不要嘲笑我，求你们了。
Kudos: 1





	父

“神啊，你为何永远丢弃我们呢？你为何向你草场的羊发怒如烟冒出呢？ ”——《圣经·诗篇》74:1

极少人知道Lux Whateley，这个骇人怪物的名字，用这个名字称呼它的人类都只有个位数。主要是因为除了它的人类家人们之外，没有几个人见过它之后还能活着回来——他们大多数都成了Lux的腹中食。至于Lux这个名字则是老Whateley起的，毕竟它姑且也算是Whateley家的一员。它并不介意“家人们”用像称呼人类的方式称呼它，名字只是一个代称，何况它的生父在不同的时空有多少种不同的称呼，那么它自也不必像人类一样去拘泥名字的特殊性。

Lux的一生中能够见到的唯二两个能够活着从它身边离开的人类，一个是Lavinia Whateley ，它的人类母亲，它身上可耻的人类血统就出自这位白化病患者。它倒不在乎这个女性身上的疾病——那丝毫无法影响到它身上珍贵的外域血统，或者说，如果这点稀薄的人类基因里携带的疾病能对它踏平人类的事业起到辅助作用，那不失为一种好事。只可惜在正式发挥作用前，这点人类的血脉只是它不能成为纯正的外神后裔的巨大障碍，人类的那点思维方式还是会有意无意地影响着它。

另一个是Wilbur Whateley，它的孪生兄弟，它对自己的兄弟没有那么大的敌意的重要原因，除了他是在“养父”（它按照自己的理解，把老Whateley认作养父）死后唯一会投喂它的人类，还因为他身上也有着那位伟大神祇的一部分血统——当然，在占比多与少的问题上它略显优势，所以它心高气傲，理所当然地享受兄弟的服务。毕竟大自然不似文明社会，物竞天择和以种族论尊卑才是真理，外神们更是有论资排辈的原始传统，拥有更加强大力量的家伙理应享用更多资源。对于自己那更显人类特征的外形、拥有较稀薄神血的兄弟，它多多少少有些瞧不起，但总好过那些愚蠢的人类——起码，它的兄弟是懂它的，知晓它诞生的使命，并心甘情愿地辅佐之。

蜷缩在屋里的那一亩三分地，它不需要思索太多，只需要享用每天给它的鲜美牛肉就好。如同养在深闺的少女、高塔里的公主，它与外界的接触鲜少，这是为了避开愚蠢凡人们的耳目，省得他们联想丰富的思维察觉到他们的企图——一个完美的阴谋就应该蜷缩在阴影处、角落里，默默地酝酿成熟，而不是在尚未成型时便曝光，那样它们的伟大计划便付之东流了。它长得很快，小房间已经容不下它巨大的体积了，于是家人们让它搬到了牛棚里。

大多数时间，只有它的养父和兄弟会来它蜗居的房间里，用特制的粉末来查看一下它的成长进度。新鲜的血肉滋养了它，他们对它的成长速度非常满意，巨大的体积、人类的三维视角无法看见的扭曲外形，它定会在不久的将来，在同类的入侵、地球的泯灭和生父的降临中发挥巨大的作用。它的闲暇时光就是拿来睡觉，让睡眠为自己的茁壮成长添砖加瓦。偶尔，它也会有些娱乐活动，比如养父或者兄弟拿着那本破旧的《死灵之书》，同它一起研读。它没有很完善的人类发音器官，不过凭借着血缘相近这点，它可以和自己的兄弟进行意识交流。兄弟俩虽有与神祇的联系，却不能算紧密，在某些困惑的方面只能靠自己摸索。所幸他们的智力绝对有保障，从生父身上继承的血脉让他们的学习能力快到跟计算机一样。

甚至有n那么一两次，母亲和兄弟会让它“出去走走”，也就是在无人的山坡上小范围地活动两下。要抑制自己的饥饿感是一件很困难的事情，尤其是附近有人类的聚居地、而自己又恰好是自由之身时。不过山风顺去的怪异臭味和巨大的蹄状脚印也起到了不错的警示作用，这样自然也不会有冒失的人类来它面前送死了。

血脉是与神祇联系最为结实的桥梁，他们籍由这份血缘得以感受到远在千里之外，他们生父的浩瀚与深不可测，也在冥冥中不断深化对自己职责的认知。他们时常会因血脉而沉浸在类似于人类“冥想”的状态中，他们便愈发地仰慕于万物归一者的深邃。“门之钥”无处不在，祂或许默默注视着这一切，向自己的子嗣们呼唤。回归的渴望渐渐成为每一个子嗣的本能，Lux自然也无法规避这份本能——它只有在未来，利用自身混合的血缘，架构起连接外域生命与地球的联系，才能让这份渴望得到满足。蜷缩在拥挤且燥热的牛棚里，它便更加思念冰冷宇宙中生父的无形伟岸。它常烦躁地敲打着牛棚的墙壁，还是死死钉牢的木板勉强防止了它的破门而出。现在还不是时候，它的兄弟一边对着那本书抄写，一边对它说。虽然它知道大致的流程和方向，但它其实并不清楚具体的实践步骤，仪式的细节以及各种准备都是Wilbur完成的——更早之前则是由老Whateley一手操办。它没有Wilbur混迹于人类社会的能力，因此它只好用睡眠、进食和与同族子嗣们的交流，来消耗掉等待过程中的焦躁不安。

它对家人们的死亡漠不关心，老Whateley的逝世、Lavinia的“失踪”，就连敦威治的人们对这件事的关注程度都比它要高。它的涉世尚浅让它意识不到“蝴蝶效应”已经悄然生效，自然也没法明白一石激起千层浪的可能。在它看来，死一两个人类无足轻重——当你已经预料到全人类的灭亡，一两个人类的生死又与你何干？

但当兄弟也失踪了之后，它才真正地慌了神。他说要去一个大学的图书馆里找资料，然后在一个深夜再也没有回到家。它能感觉到兄弟间的联系变得微弱，直到最终它再也不能感受到兄弟的存在，距离不是关键，他想必是凶多吉少。没有人给它喂食，也没有人为它准备仪式，它嗅到的失败的滋味，它现在不似高高在上的生灵，而不过是一个丧家犬。家人们帮不了它，它的生父远在千里之外，此时漂泊的帆船才真正体会到被困在地球这座孤岛的无助感。

坐以待毙是不可能的。饥饿感催促着它离开自己踞居的狭窄房间，到外头去，它的直觉告诉自己，到外头去，外头有新鲜的血肉，有更广阔的生存空间。于是趁着深夜它撞破了牛棚——那牛棚本就无法承受住它越发庞大的身躯，然后逃至峡谷间，顺便还吃掉一户人家充饥。黑夜虽然无法毁尸灭迹，但至少可以用睡眠减少目击证人，以及掩护一个游荡野兽的离去。一种孤独与绝望，Lux无法明晰这种情绪罪魁祸首是不是来自Lavinia的那血脉，它被迫伴随着这种无助的情绪思考，而这与它的原始本能相抵触。

其实如果它运气好，它其实可以避人耳目地成长——反正人类看不到它，它自可以在成长到足够强壮后摧毁这座村庄，这样还能同时获得它和“外面的”那些亲戚们渴求的人血，然后等待信奉其父的某个邪教团伙发现，这样尚还能挽救Whateley家犯下的重大失误。然而，先前的怪异现象已经足够为人类鸣响警报了。敏锐的人类会意识到那些被它忽视的蛛丝马迹，所以会提前做好准备。它自以为胜券在握，却没料到有几个敏锐且渊博的教授已经把这当作世界末日一样的危机状态警戒，而拼尽全力地寻找了对付它的法子。

一天清晨，Lux爬到山顶，发现较矮的次峰上站着三个人。它本就没有多少像地球人一样的思考能力，只当这三个人是它今日的早点。但是当这三个人开始念诵咒语时，它才意识到方才不过时一个陷阱。高山，巨石方阵，再熟知不过的咒语……它会回去，在尚未完成自己的使命，以一个落败者的身份，它将辜负它们的期望。它企图对抗这个咒语，哪怕这么做只是徒劳。法术已经施展到了高潮，三个人类摆动的幅度越来越大，念诵咒语的音调也升高。父亲……犹格-索托斯……祂的每一个孩子从一诞生便都会呼喊它们父亲的大名，哪怕它们并不清楚这是否真的是祂的名字，名字不重要，这只是它们找到父亲的一种方式。它不想面对自己的失败，它还想留在这里，哪怕就算现在它能留在原地其实发挥不了什么作用了。无助的孩子在挣扎中本能地呼喊父亲的名字，向父亲寻求帮助。

父亲自然是没能帮到它，流浪的生物最终还是回家了。那并不是人类所能轻易到达的位面。在一片漆黑中，伴随着同族们带有责怪意味的烦躁低吼，它最终还是面对了那无边际的虚无。感受到父亲的存在令它一瞬间有一种被抚慰的舒适感，但它明白这不过是暂时的。汹涌的虚无向它的意志传达着斥责与不满，这有时候被解读为神怒。

它明白自己已经失去的留存的价值了，一个没能完成任务的守门犬会遭受什么样的后果？它诞生的唯一意义就是打开大门，一旦失败，它便一无所有，换句话说，它不但失去了所有被同类尊敬的资格，甚至都不配享有父亲力量与智慧的荣光。你能祈求得到祂的怜悯吗？它询问自己，它现在的处境同一个婴孩无异，只能通过乖顺地祈求父辈的垂怜，来获得依靠的对象。在犹格-索托斯面前，所有生命都如同婴儿一般羸弱单纯。

笼中成长的囚鸟纵然失去枷锁也不会飞翔，圈养的羔羊会温顺地在祭台前排队等待被献祭的荣光。它缺乏反抗的精神，更没有独立自主的能力，否则它也不会灰头土脸地被送回父亲身边。反叛不过是人类青睐的艺术题材，对它而言，离开了父亲没有任何意义，因为父亲就是它的诞生的唯一意义。现在，笼罩它的虚无归于寂静，但它明白父亲正从每一个角落注视着它，等着它的申辩。所以它除了偶尔的哀声祈求，便是不安地原地静候，摆动着身上的触手，身上的几十张嘴也不再像往常那样伴随着出众的喘息一张一合，而是安静地闭合，它身上的环状部位也没有再在蓝色、紫色和灰色间交替变幻。要是哪个人类瞧见了，定会联想到一只忠犬在向自己的主人示好。

伴随着无垠宇宙重新的汹涌，它的意识感受到了父亲的回应。现在，它能感觉到生父在它的体内，也在它的体外，犹如浸泡于深海、拥抱于空寂。来自生父的血脉因感受到源头的存在而激动地沸腾，叫嚣着想要回溯。它能感觉到所有的性器官都被调动起来，本能地渴望某种空虚被填补，这是生殖的前兆。而当这无形的填补安抚了这份索取，新的生命将伴随着细胞乃至宿主的撕裂。人类的血脉调动了它最后的思考，它意识到这是它的归宿，或者说这是它最后仅存的价值了。上帝曾惩罚夏娃受生育之痛，因此人类被迫将这份诅咒代代相承。它能清晰感觉到自己正在被瓦解，从躯干到意识，新的生命将冲破束缚它们的囚房，余下的残渣将沦为它的兄弟姐妹们——那些与它有着共同的父亲和不同的母亲、有着共同职责的生物们——一顿特别的美味。直至生命的最后一刻它仍需忍受这种痛苦，等待苦痛将它摆渡至救赎的彼岸。

这就是祂的审判，一种惩罚，伴随着些微的抚慰与训诫，它永远不可能离开祂，它服从一切安排，从它的出生到死亡。它不过失去了在某个星球称霸、游荡的特权，失去了创造乐园的一次机会，以及活着的自由和进食的愉悦，但它仍然能够获得祂的慈悲，能在沦为牺牲的末端与它的父亲彻底地融合。毕竟，物理意义的消逝并非生命的休止符，万物终将回归它们的根源。

至少在最后一刻，它觉得死亡的感觉非常舒服——这是慈祥的父亲对其子怜悯的信号。


End file.
